Threatening Darkness
by saywhat2000
Summary: Someone from Mirkwood's past is threatening the future of Middle Earth...and someone very close to Legolas is caught in the deadly game.
1. Chapter 1

Morning stretched across Gondor as a rider flew across the path to the city; a crimson sunrise casting his shadow on the ground as it raced past. His white robes trailed behind him as the wind caught them. Gandalf urged his mount through the gates of Minas Tirith. The streets cleared as he sped through the city toward the palace. As he rode into the courtyard Aragorn walked out to greet him. "Gandalf, this is unexpected"

The wizard dismounted "I am afraid that I do not bring glad tidings with me Aragorn" he looked over the king's shoulder as Gimli and Legolas approached "There has been an attack outside of Mirkwood" Gandalf looked directly at Legolas "Two elves have gone missing. None others were left alive"

Legolas stared at him "what?"

Gandalf nodded "Taelan and Laslith"

"Who are they?" Gimli questioned as he watched as series of emotions play across the elf's face

"Gimli this is hardly the time for explanations" Gandalf said

"No" Legolas said "this is as go a time as any" he faced his friend "They are my sons"

Gimli blinked "Well" he coughed "That was not the answer I was expecting"

Aragorn placed a hand on the elfish prince's shoulder "We should not discuss this here" he said as he led the group into the palace. They made their way to the study; Aragorn paused only to ask Faramir to handle his duties for the day. Then he closed the door behind them "They could still be alive, Legolas" he said as he friend took a seat"

Legolas sighed "that does not comfort me Aragorn" the elf prince said "It merely increases my worry. You know the reasons behind orcs taking elves as prisoners"

"We will find them" Aragorn placed a hand on his shoulder "your sons are strong Legolas, they will look out for each other"

"How did this happen?" Legolas asked his voice getting quiet.

Gandalf shook his head "they specifically targeted your sons and left you this" he handed a cloth bundle to Legolas "It seems a friend of yours has returned"

Legolas took it and slowly unwrapped it "Well, what is it?" Gimli asked as he stepped over.

Legolas didn't answer as he stared at the contents of the package. Inside was a bloody dagger and the shattered remains of a bow. Legolas picked up the dagger; attached to the hilt was a braid of gold hair, lighter than his own, and a message. Legolas's fist tightened as he read the message "Anvari"

* *

Birds sang in the morning light of the forest of Mirkwood. Wind danced through the leaves and whispered warnings of the dangers that lived in and traveled among them. Legolas placed his hand against the trunk of an old oak; listening to it, asking what it had seen. His face was emotionless as he looked around. Gimli paced nervously as he looked at the trees; muttering something about forests and caves.

Aragorn studied the forest floor; a trail had been cut through the earth by the orcs that had forced their way through. Looking closer, he caught sight of something staining the ground. "Legolas" The Mirkwood prince walked to his friend's side, followed by Gimli. "The orc's came through here two nights ago" the Gondorian king said "they were both alive" he pointed to a dark trail "But one of them was injured"

Legolas' lip tightened "then we have no time to lose" he said as he started to take off down the trail; Aragorn and Gimli were quick to follow.

"Who is this Anvari?" Gimli asked between gasps

Aragorn looked at the Dwarf "a dark elf who has been attempting to take control of Mirkwood for centuries" he answered.

"Aragorn" Legolas called; Aragon ran to where his friend was standing "the river cut them off" the elf said "they were forced into the pass"

Aragorn nodded "we can catch them by nightfall" and with that the human and elf took off running again.

"Ah" Gimli growled "why does this seem so familiar?"

"Come on Gimli" Legolas called as he and Aragorn reached the crest of the next hill.

Gimli sighed "So much for a vacation"


	2. Chapter 2

"Move elf" a blond elf stumbled slightly as he was pushed forward by one of the orcs. The sun was setting behind them as the orcs forced their captives onward.

"Stop it" a dark-haired elf exclaimed

"Laslith" the blond elf hissed in warning

The orc turned to look at him "Stop what" he growled "this" he gave the blond elf a hard shove and the elf hit the ground. "we stop here for the night" the lead orc growled "you guard the prisoners" he said pointing at a lesser orc.

Laslith was thrown down beside the blond elf "Taelan" he crawled over to his brother. Taelan eased himself into a sitting position with one hand; the other covered a wound in his side.

"Are you alright?" the fair-haired elf asked

Laslith balked "am I alright, you're hurt" he said as he eased his brother's hand back "Oh Valar" he gasped as blood stared pouring from the wound "how long has it been like this?"

Taelan shook his head "not long" he hissed as Laslith pressed on the wound

Laslith shook his head as he tore part of his hem "why did you do it?"

Taelan gave a pained laugh "do you really need to ask?"

Laslith's lips tightened as he bound the wound "that should hold it" he said "the bleeding is already starting to slow"

Taelan nodded as he looked at the orcs "something's not right" he said; firelight danced across his face and illuminated a scar stretched from below his left eye to above his right.

Laslith followed his brother's gaze "what do you suppose they want?" he whispered

The orc guarding them turned and cuffed Laslith on the side of the head "shut up elf" he growled.

Taelan hissed something to his brother in elfish as the orc captain came over. He looked at Taelan. "You are causing trouble" he growled "My master gave me permission to teach you a lesson" he said with a smile.

Taelan leveled his gaze "try" he challenged.

The orc growled; pulled Taelan to his feet and threw him face down in the center of camp. Taelan fought back a gasp as he felt his arm snap from the impact. The orc captain pulled something from his belt and swung it experimentally; the sharp snap of a whip filled the air. Cheers and insults filled the air as one of the orcs stepped forward, drawing a knife, and cut open Taelan's tunic.

"No" Laslith, shot to his feet only to be caught and restrained by another orc.

The first stroke fell with a crack; louder than the one the captain had made before; Taelan's body jerked and he inhaled sharply as the whip cut into his skin. Laslith pulled against the orc holding him until the orc placed a knife to his throat. "Stop, you're killing him!" Laslith shouted at the orc.

The captain stood over that fair-haired elf, whip still in hand. The Taelan drew a shaky breath and struggled to keep his blue eyes open. His back was a mass of torn flesh; blood had started forming a crimson pool beneath him; more from the wound in his side than anything else. "That is the point elf," the captain sneered as he raised the whip again; a deadly light glowed in his eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey all, saywhat2000 here, I have finished this story so no worries about it going unfinished, just waiting to post it…I'm working on a sequel and need some name ideas for a few characters (don't worry I'll be sure to give you recognition for suggesting the name if I use it), any kinds of names would be awesome…feel free to tell me if they should be girl or guy and elf, human, dwarf, orc, wizard…ect. 

Probably should have done this before but I only claim Taelan, Laslith, Anvari and Drey (you'll meet him later) as mine…all others belong to the amazing author J.R.R. Tolkien and whoever hold the rights to them now. With that out of the way….on with the show!

An arrow flew through the air and imbedded itself in the captain's chest; with a gasp of pain the orc dropped the whip and fell over dead. Three figures jumped out of the trees and made quick work of the orcs. Taelan looked up and eased himself to his feet.

Legolas cut down the orc guarding Laslith and embraced the younger elf "Are you alright?" he asked as he pulled back.

Laslith nodded "Taelan" he said looking over toward his brother.

Legolas nodded and walked over toward his eldest "Taelan?" he asked.

The younger elf looked up; one hand resting on the tree beside him. "Ada?"

Legolas carefully looked over his eldest; the bleeding on his back was starting to slow. Legolas noticed that Taelan's hand was pressed against his side. Blood seeped from between his fingers. Legolas pulled his son's hand back. Taelan looked at his hand; blood fell from his hand onto the ground. Legolas swore as Taelan swayed on his feet; he caught his son as he fell and eased him to the ground. "Valar" Legolas hissed as he looked at the blood coating his son's hand and flowing from the wound. He looked at his son again "No, Taelan" He said as his son's eyes started fluttering shut "I need you to stay awake"

Taelan struggled to open his eyes "Laslith" he muttered as consciousness threatened to leave him.

"He's safe, Taelan" Legolas said as he spared a glance at his youngest. The dark-haired elf was seated a short distance away; Gimli was ordering the young elf to remain where he was until he had gotten some rest. "He is safe"

Taelan moaned "good" he whispered, his eyes drifting shut again

Legolas shook his head "Taelan, stay with me" he said as Aragorn fell to his knees beside them and attempted to stop the flow of blood.

"He took that for me" Laslith whispered as he stepped to his father's side "they said it would keep him from running if it meant leaving me and he stepped between me and the blade. They forced him to walk on his own without anything to keep the wound from bleeding" a sob escaped his lips "They beat him every night and cut the wound open every morning" he fell to his knees beside them "I'm sorry"

Taelan's eyes fluttered open "nay, little brother" he whispered "I do not regret what I did; neither should you"

"Why?" Laslith whispered

"Do you really need to ask?" Taelan coughed and his eyes started drifting shut

"Yes" Laslith said "Why did you step between me and that orc?" another sob, this one harsher than the last, escaped him "Why didn't you leave me to join the rest of my village that day?"

Taelan weakly placed a hand on Laslith's shoulder "Look at me Laslith" he struggled to keep his voice steady "You are and always will be my little brother" he gasped as a wave of pain shot through him "Why wouldn't I step between you and danger?" his hand fell.

Legolas gently brushed his son's hair back and Taelan finally gave in to unconsciousness "Ada"

Legolas shook his head and clasped his younger son's shoulder "I think no less of you, Laslith" he said looking directly at the young elf "You are as much my son as Taelan is" he pulled Laslith into a hug "Before you came to be with us, Taelan was lost in despair; the result of his capture was slowly killing him. You gave him a reason to live Laslith" he pulled back and cupped the younger elf's cheek "you brought life back into our lives"

"Nearly at the cost of his life" Laslith whispered

Legolas sighed "Come" he said gently "Let us get the two of you someplace safe"

* *

A figure watched as the company left the clearing "this is rather unfortunate" he hissed as he watched Legolas carry the limp form of his eldest away from the bodies of his captors. "Do you really think that you can keep me from him, Legolas?" he whispered to himself "you are only prolonging the inevitable"


	4. Chapter 4

Aragorn was carefully cleaning the gash in Taelan's side; they were safely within the healing wing of Minas Tirith.

"How is he?" Legolas asked as he sat on the edge of the bed. Taelan was still unconscious; much of the bleeding had been stopped, but some of the red liquid still leaked from his side. Legolas picked up a damp cloth and gently dabbed his son's forehead.

"His wounds are very serious, Legolas" Aragorn said "I would be worried if he were in perfect health, but with his condition I don't know if he is going to make it"

Gimli looked confused "condition?"

Legolas' lips tightened as a memory flashed before his eyes…

"_How are you feeling Taelan?" Anvari asked with mock concern in his voice; Taelan he didn't answer as he fought to draw air into his abused lungs. "You two are such pests" Anvari's voice was emotionless as Taelan was pulled forward and forced to his knees in front of his father "Maybe this will change your mind" he said as he drew his sword._

_Legolas pulled at the chains that held him to the cave wall "Don't you dare" he growled, Taelan caught the slight quiver of fear in his father's voice._

_Anvari smiled darkly and bent to whisper in Taelan's ear, "Brace yourself" he said coldly he placed the tip of the blade against Taelan's back, right over his heart. "Look Legolas" he said as he grasped Taelan's hair and forced him to meet his father's eyes "I want you to look into his eyes" he hissed_

_Anvari merely smiled as Legolas shook his head "no, I beg you; please don't" Taelan shook part from pain, part from exhaustion and part from fear. Legolas tried to comfort him with his eyes, but the elder elf knew he was failing._

_The dark elf smirked as he looked at the elf kneeling before him. Without a word he drove the blade through the young elf. Taelan gasped and Legolas pulled against the chains again "No, Taelan" The young elf's eyes went wide, then slowly they glazed over "No" Legolas fell to his knees as he watched the life leave his son._

_Anvari smiled as he eased his blade from Taelan's body "Watch closely" he hissed as he rolled Taelan onto his back. He placed his hand over Taelan's heart and started muttering in a dark language. Life flew into Taelan's eyes and he gasped as fire burned through his body; something was choking him, making it even harder to breathe. Anvari then laid his other hand on Taelan's forehead and the fair-haired elf let out a cry as a sharp pain erupted in his skull._

"_Stop" Legolas shouted as his son's cry echoed through the room_

_After what seemed like eternity Anvari released his hold on the captive. Taelan fell limp on the floor; glassy eyes stared at the ceiling as he fought for breath. Anvari smiled coldly "What is wrong, Taelan?" he asked as he mockingly wiped away the tear that slipped from the young elf's eyes. "Did I hurt you?"_

"_What have you done?" Taelan breathed as he felt strength continue to leave his body._

_Anvari gave a soft chuckle "I have relieved your heart of its natural strength" he smiled as Taelan fought to keep his eyes open. He looked pointedly at Legolas "your son's heart is now barely strong enough to keep him alive, imagine what would happen if I let my Orcs have him again" he walked over and stood beside the Mirkwood prince "you should consider giving me what I want" and with that he left Legolas to watch Taelan lie in agony on the cave floor._

"Legolas?" Gimli pushed when the elf didn't answer

"His heart isn't strong" Legolas said softly "Anvari drained its strength"

Taelan moaned as Legolas placed his hand on his son's forehead "he is so helpless, and I cannot help him"

Gimli looked at Legolas "Legolas did something happen while he was held captive?"

Legolas sighed "Gimli, he was held for nearly 30 years" he stopped "but they destroyed him in a month. I was taken prisoner in an attempt to gain information" tears came to the elf prince's eyes as he spoke "Anvari knew I was his father and took full advantage of it. I watched them torture my son to the edge of death countless times" a tear fell down his cheek "my own child ask me to kill him just before we were found"

Aragorn squeezed his friend's shoulder "Taelan is just like you Legolas" he said softly "and you are strong, he can push through this"

Legolas nodded "will you leave us alone?"


	5. Chapter 5

Alright everyone longest chapter I have for this story...please review...PLEASE REVIEW!!! anonymous reviews welcome

ENJOY!

Pain flooded his senses as consciousness pulled at his mind; just as he felt as though he was going to fall again, something cool touched his face. He moaned as he slowly opened eyes; an elf with hair darker than a moonless night sat beside him. Pale violet eyes, a gift from his father, looked at him carefully.

Taelan tried to sit up; immediately he regretted the movement. His head swam as pain shot through him; he found himself gasping for breath.

"Easy" the elf, who was slightly younger than Taelan, placed his hands on the fair-haired being's shoulders and gently forced him to lie back down.

"Where…" the word came in a painful gasp.

"It's alright" the elf said gently, "now stay still; Ada will skin me alive if I let you rip out your stitches"

Taelan tried to focus on the elf beside him, but his vision was blurred from pain and dizziness, but he recognized the voice, "Laslith"

Something cool touched his face again, "save you strength, Brother, your safe here"

"Adopted-brother" Taelan managed to whisper teasingly as he closed his eyes.

Laslith gave a small laugh, "Close enough" as he opened his mouth to say something else, Taelan started coughing violently.

Laslith pick up a cup of water and returned to Taelan's side. The elder elf was shaking uncontrollably as the coughing fit consumed his form. Blood sprayed onto the blankets with each cough that wracked Taelan's body. Laslith help him to sit up and slowly sip the water.

Taelan struggled to draw a breath as the coughs subsided, "Laslith…why is it so…hard to breathe?"

"Arwen!" Laslith's voice carried down the hall. Laslith picked up a clean rag and wiped the blood from around his brother's mouth, "The wound in your lung may have reopened"

Taelan closed his eyes; his breathing became much shallower, panic tugged at Laslith's mind, "Stay with me, Taelan"

Taelan felt himself slipping as darkness threatened to pull him from life; the only thing holding him there now was the sound of his brother's voice.

Arwen ran into the room and quickly moved Laslith out of the way. The young elf could only watch…and remember

* *

_Taelan lowered his bow slightly and looked at the slave traders that surrounded him "leave him alone; do what you will with me, but leave him alone"_

_The man's eyes flashed as he thought for a moment "Take him"_

_Taelan dropped his bow as three men approached him and allowed himself to be restrained. The leader drew a knife and walked forward as Taelan was pushed to his knees. He laughed as Taelan's head was jerked back forcing him to look up. The man carefully ran the edge of the blade across Taelan's face "Maybe he should stay with us for now; the forest is such a dangerous place"_

_Taelan's eyes widened in shock; before he had time to respond, one of the men drove his fist into his abdomen. Taelan doubled over with a gasp; another man came up behind him and grasped his hair, pulling him to the forest floor. More men joined in with hits and kicks, among other things._

_The leader laughed "string him up boys" he smiled evilly "Let's have some fun"_

_The men roughly pulled Taelan and hung him by his wrists from a sturdy branch the hung over the center of the clearing. Taelan's heart fluttered in his chest as he watched one of the men start a fire and place the tips of several metal tools into the blaze. Another of the men came up behind him and ripped his tunic from him; the man grasped his hair and pulled his head back "shame such young eyes should see this" he whispered mockingly in Taelan's ear._

_The leader circled Taelan as though he were looking at a horse for sale. "You have a fine body" he ran his hand over the muscles in Taelan's back "such a shame to destroy it" the man's hand over his shoulders and across his chest "a real shame indeed, but dark elves never sell well"_

_The man tending the fire stood and pulled on a thick leather glove; he reached down and picked up the handle of one of the tools. Taelan closed his eyes for a moment when he saw what the man was holding; a steel chain whip, one that was now white hot from the fire. Taelan took a breath and looked at Laslith; the younger elf's eyes were wide with shock. Laslith met the elder's gaze for a moment; then turned away._

_Taelan felt the whip fall on his back; he grit his teeth as the metal cut and burned his flesh. The whip fell again, this time across his chest; the process repeated until the whip had cooled. The leader gestured for the man with the whip to step away "Not a sound" he said in curiosity "I see you are not the typical soldier we suspected"_

_Taelan hung limp in his bonds; innumerable wounds cover his back, chest and abdomen. Blood flowed down his body from the wounds that had not been burned closed. The leader stepped forward and lifted Taelan's chin "Your eyes are intriguing when they reflect pain" he nodded to the man in charge of the tools "Continue" The man smiled and chose another scalding weapon from the fire._

_The torture continued for another hour before evening fell and the fire was extinguished to prevent the men from being found. Taelan was finally taken down and he was tied to a tree in the clearing near the young elf._

"_Are you alright?"_

"_It is nothing" Taelan hissed as his leaned against the tree "Just sore" he paused "I am Taelan" he whispered, just loud enough for the young elf to hear_

"_Laslith" the elf, who was about 12 by human comparison, answered. He looked over the elder elf carefully; when he saw what the men had done, Laslith shook his head "Ai, Taelan; this is far from nothing" the elder elf's chest was laced with horrible lacerations._

"_I told you it was sore" Taelan replied; then he looked at the younger elf, "Are you alright?"_

_Laslith nodded, "They haven't touched me" a fact that was starting to worry the dark-haired being._

_Taelan smiled "It will be alright"_

"_How touching" the two elves looked up at their captor "Why do you give him false hope" the leader asked as he looked down at the injured elf._

"_The only false hope is no hope" Taelan said softly_

_The man reached forward and grasped Taelan's hair; with a sharp jerk he slammed the back of the elf's head against the tree. Laslith was grabbed by another man and held back. The leader laughed as Taelan gasped and shut his eyes "You say that now, but when you see the world the tribe elf is going into, you will change your mind"_

_Taelan opened his eyes "No"_

_The man smiled as he bent and whispered in Taelan's ear "and no matter how much longer I let you live; you will suffer" the man chuckled "and I shall enjoy every moment"_

"_Why are you doing this?" Taelan breathed_

_The man laughed again "because there is a large sum of wealth involved and" he stood "because I can" and with that he walked away._

"_I want you to run" Taelan told him firmly as dusk fell two nights later "Run and don't look back"_

"_But…what about you?"_ _Laslith asked as he shed the last of the ropes._

_Taelan smiled sadly and shook his head._

_Laslith looked shocked for a moment; then he stepped forward and knelt in front of Taelan "Why are you doing this?" he asked in confusion._

_Taelan shook his head "go now" Laslith nodded and Taelan watched as he ran quietly from the cave into the Mirkwood forest._

_Laslith had run as he was told and ran right into the prince of Mirkwood himself. After a few moments of stumbling over words he managed to lead him, the twins and Aragorn back to the clearing._

"_Where is he" the lead trader shouted as he threw Taelan to the ground_

"_Far from here" the elf answered defiantly as he pushed himself to his knees._

_The man's eyes flashed; he spun and grasped the reins of a bridle from one of his men. He turned and bought the leather sharply across the elf's face with a resounding snap._

"_Taelan" Legolas whispered as he watched the scene; Aragorn kept a firm grip on his shoulder to keep him from rushing forward._

_The man stopped and looked at Taelan; a welt cut diagonally across the elf's face from above his right eye to below his left ear, barely missing both eyes._

_Taelan gasped slightly; surprised that he could still see. The man in front of him gave an evil smile "Jarsic" the man in charge of the 'tools' stepped forward "heat a dagger"_

_The Jarsic nodded eagerly and turned to the fire. The leader pushed Taelan roughly onto the ground; another man held his wrists down above his head. The leader quickly straddled the elf's chest, using his weight to hold the elf down. "I told you your eyes were intriguing when they reflected pain" he laughed "let's see them do it again" he drew a dagger._

_Taelan turned his head away, but the leader grasped his hair and held him still "Don't move" he said mockingly "I don't want to hurt you"_

_The man placed the tip of the dagger in the end of the welt and pulled the dagger slowly along its path; the cut quickly started bleeding harder and the leader put the knife aside "give me the salt water" he ordered sharply_

_Another of the men handed the leader a flask; the man looked down at Taelan as he took it "brace yourself" he said coldly as he pored the substance onto Taelan's face._

_Taelan stiffened as the liquid hit the wound; fire ran through his veins as it mixed with his blood. Then fire ran over his skin as the man used a blazing hot dagger to seal the wound shut._

"_Stop" Aragorn's voice snapped as he and Legolas stepped into the clearing._

_The leader balked and instantly pulled the dark elf between him and the new arrivals; he placed a dagger against his throat. It took everything Legolas had not to drop the man where he stood; the wounds that covered the elf's body were beyond number. Recognition flashed through Taelan's blue eyes and Legolas met them with his own._

_Taelan's eyes were filled with pain as he met Legolas' gaze. "Let him go" Aragorn said as he drew his sword._

_The slaver blinked "and what does a Dúnedain_ _want with this elf?" he sneered_

"_It shouldn't matter" Aragorn said coolly, "just let us have him and we will be on our way"_

_The sounds around him were loud in his ears a Taelan fought for consciousness; the wind echoed through the trees as the river…river? Taelan tried to focus on the sound of moving water and found that he was only a short distance from the Celduin River. Pain ran through his entire being as the man pulled him harshly towards the bank; the blade cutting his skin slightly. "If it doesn't matter, then you won't mind just a body. Taelan gasped as he was thrown into the rapids; his head struck something hard in the water and he knew no more._

"_No" Laslith shouted as he pushed past the men and sprinted down the bank. Laslith leapt into the rapids and rode the river to a rocky alcove in the center of the river. "Taelan" he braced himself against the stones with one hand and caught Taelan's bound ones with his other. He then secured the elder elf's limp form to himself; Laslith pushed off the rocks and road the rapids to shore. _

_Legolas sprinted down to the river bank "Laslith" _

"_Over here" Laslith called urgently as he knelt and took the unconscious elf in his arms._

_The crown prince of Mirkwood knelt down beside the two younger elves, "Taelan?" the wounded elf whimpered slightly as Legolas touched his arm, "You are safe, Taelan. No harm shall come to you this night"_

_Taelan moaned and slowly opened his eyes "Laslith…Ada?" he asked weakly_

"_Peace, ion nin" Legolas said gently "save your strength"_

_The fair-haired elf fell limp in Laslith's arms, his hair shifting from his neck. Aragorn frowned as he noticed a mark and leaned forward for a closer look. Clearly branded on the young elf's skin was a rune in the language of the dark elves._

"_Legolas" Aragorn caught the Prince's arm in an attempt to pull him away "he is marked"_

_The blond elf looked over his shoulder, "I know" he said as the twins ran up the bank._

"_Legolas?" they asked_

"_He's alive" Legolas said "barely"_

"_Thank the Valar" Elladan said as Legolas stood to meet him. Taking in the look of shock on Aragorn's, the elder twin frowned, "What is it?"_

"_He has been marked" Aragorn said gravely_

"_Not all marked by darkness have chosen that path" Legolas said as he placed his cloak over Taelan's still form "my son has not betrayed us; he bares the mark of a prisoner"_

_Laslith blinked "Prisoner?" he whispered_

_Legolas nodded "For nearly 30 years" he paused "Though it seems I lost him during that time"_

"_Legolas, he needs help. He may not make it to the palace let alone Rivendell", Elrohir said_

_Laslith watched the exchange in silence and fear; now he spoke, "Why Taelan" he whispered drawing the attention of Aragorn, Legolas and the twins, "What has he done to deserve this"_

_Legolas placed his hand on the shoulder of the young elf, "a good heart often attracts the worst evil" he said gently, "Come, let us take him home"_

_Later that night Laslith slipped into Legolas' room; the Mirkwood prince sat at Taelan's side; he placed a cool rag onto Taelan's burning forehead. Laslith walked up behind him and touched his shoulder "Milord, I brought you some tea"_

_Legolas looked up "Thank you Laslith" he took a sip and sighed; then he looked at the Tribe Elf "I asked you not to call me Milord"_

_Laslith bit his lip._

_Legolas looked at him; when Laslith looked away he sighed "Laslith were you ashamed of who you are in your tribe?"_

_Laslith shook his head "No, I was the son of the chief"_

"_There is no need to be ashamed here" he said as he turned back to his wounded child and bushed Taelan's hair away from his face._

* *

"He is resting now" Arwen said to Legolas as they stood outside the healer's wing "he should be stable enough to move to your guest chambers. You will be able to keep a closer eye on him there"

Legolas nodded "thank you Arwen" the Mirkwood prince said as he glanced into the room where his son was sleeping "I see you managed to order Laslith to rest"

Arwen laughed "With great difficulty and the help of my husband"

Legolas smiled "Where is Aragorn?"

"He and Faramir are going over what happen in his absence" she paused "Legolas, what do you think Anvari wants with Taelan"

Legolas shook his head "his mind is a twisted as an orc's" he said softly "I dare not try to decipher what he plans; not after everything he has done"

Arwen nodded "May the Valar protect us from him" she whispered


	6. Chapter 6

Ok...little info about Taelan's mom and Legolas' wife...there will be more about her in the sequel...PLEASE REVIEW!

THERE ARE A FEW POLLS ON MY PROFILE PAGE CONCERNING THE SEQUEL...WOULD APPRECIATE IT IF YOU WOULD GIVE ME A HAND...AN INDECISIVE WRITER DOES NOT POST STORIES!!! 

"_How can he accept what you are?" Taelan slowly opened his eyes. He was standing in the center of a clearing; fog danced around him_

"_Who is there?" he shouted looking around_

"_You know who" a silver-haired figure stepped out of the fog_

_Taelan stumbled back "Stay away from me" he hissed through gritted teeth_

_The figure smiled "Have you forgotten what you are?It started with your mother; before I gifted you with that mark" Taelan gasped as the rune on his neck started to burn; his hand flew to the mark as he fell to his knees "How can your father even look at you? You murdered his wife and you have changed into something worse than a murderer"_

_Taelan shook his head "no" he whispered as everything started to go black_

"_You are part of the dark" the voice said as everything faded_

* *

"Ada" Laslith stepped into his father's chambers

Legolas looked up "come in ion nin" he said with a weary smile.

Laslith stepped to his father's side; he gasped as his eyes fell on his brother. His skin was deathly white; bruises marred his skin, turning some areas red, others a dark violet. Taelan moaned and shook his head feverishly as Legolas touched his forehead with a damp rag. Laslith reached out and carefully touched the scar that marred Taelan's face "How could they do this?" he whispered

Legolas touched his son's arm "Evil has no bounds" he said softly. Laslith pulled his hand back and wrapped his arms around himself "Are you alright?" Legolas asked as he watched emotions play across his adopted child's face.

Laslith nodded as he continued to gaze at Taelan; then with a sigh him turned away. Legolas reached out and touched his shoulder "go" he told his gently "you are exhausted" Laslith nodded and quietly left the room.

"Ada?" Legolas looked at the bed; Taelan slowly opened his eyes "you…your still here?"

Legolas blinked in surprise "of course, ion nin" he answered "why wouldn't I be?"

Taelan coughed "But, I…" he coughed again

Legolas shook his head "What is it Taelan?" he asked as he helped his son take a drink of water

A weak sob escaped Taelan "I'm not the same" he said "how can you call me your son?"

Legolas felt his nearly heart break as the words reached his ears; he thought this had ended when Laslith entered their family "do not speak such words, Taelan" he said as he raised the younger elf's eyes to his own "just as I told you before, I will not leave you to face this alone" he sat on the edge of the bed and gently embraced his eldest, holding him like he did when he was a small child. "You have not changed so much that I would denounce you. Your heart is still pure"

"I killed mother" Taelan whispered

"No" legolas snapped, a little harsher than he expected "your mother's death was an accident. No one could have stopped it; the bridge was unstable"

"She would have survived if I hadn't been born"

Legolas shook his head "if you hadn't been born, I would have lost you both. She made the decision to bring you into this world with her dying breaths" he choked back a small sob "I am grateful she made that choice"

Taelan pulled back and shook his head "all I see is darkness" he whispered as tears started to fall from his blue eyes.

"But you have not embraced it" Legolas replied as he held Taelan close; ensuring the younger elf of his love, just as he had 60 years ago. Taelan buried his face in his father's shoulder as silent sobs wracked his body. As his sobs started to become gasps, Legolas pulled back "Taelan, I need you to calm down" he said as his son started struggling for breath "Come on, don't let go now"

Taelan carefully drew slow, deliberate breaths as Legolas laid his back onto the bed. After a few minutes his breath came easier; Legolas picked up a cup of tea made with a blend of healing herbs. Taelan sighed as he sipped the liquid; the warmth quickly spread across his body. The pain was still there, but it dulled to a manageable level. "Hannon le" He whispered.

Legolas smiled "Sleep Taelan, no harm shall come to you"

* *

Anvari slammed his fist down on the table "damn that Mirkwood prince" he shouted. He took a slow breath "Drey" he called

A creature scurried into the room "yes master" his said in a shuttering voice

"Prepare the potions for a traveling spell" he looked into the fire, the fading image of Taelan's sleeping form was still visible "It seems that we need to pay a visit to the White City"


	7. Chapter 7

**please take the poll on my profile page...please review**

**My thanks to those who reviewed...keep reading**

Legolas walked onto into the room Taelan was staying in and looked around; it was empty. He walked out onto the balcony; Taelan was seated on the rail and was watching the sunrise. The younger elf had his knees drawn up and was resting his chin on them; he looked up as his father came to stand beside him. Sunlight reflected off his face, making his scar stand out slightly, as he turned back to the breaking dawn.

Legolas sat on the balcony beside his son "something in troubling you"

Taelan nodded, but kept his eyes on the rising sun.

Legolas raised an eyebrow "Do you wish to talk about it?"

Taelan looked up at his father "something is wrong" he said as he sat up "I feel as though I am changing" he placed his hand over his chest "everything is getting darker" he sighed "and the dreams…"

Legolas frowned "dreams?"

Taelan nodded "for the last three nights I have had dreams of becoming one with the dark. His voice is always there telling me that it is unstoppable and that I am more like him every moment that passes" he hesitated "Last night I watch myself lead a massacre of our people. I…I watched myself brutally murder you and Laslith without remorse or mercy"

Legolas shook his head "that is not you" he said placing a hand on his son's shoulder "he is trying to break your spirit by showing you these things"

"How can you be so sure, Ada" Taelan asked shaking his head "Whatever he did to me, it's getting worse."

Legolas nodded "You should have Gandalf examine you" he said gently "He will be able to tell you what is going on"

Taelan looked away; his attention back on the sunrise.

Legolas sighed "He is a friend, Taelan. He will not harm you"

"Forgive me if I don't share your trust in magic users" Taelan said not taking his eyes off the now lit horizon, his words thick with bitterness.

Legolas shook his head "Please Taelan, if not for yourself, then for me and your brother"

Taelan's lips tightened, but he nodded reluctantly

* *

Gandalf nodded as he listened to Aragorn "I knew Legolas once had an encounter with Anvari, but I never suspected this" he paused "how old did you say his son is?"

"560" Aragorn answered "He was 470 when he was taken"

"And he was rescued 30 years later?" Aragorn confirmed his question.

"I don't understand" Gimli said gruffly "what does his age have to do with what was done to him?"

Gandalf looked at the dwarf "despite his age in years, Taelan is barely more than a child"

"By human comparison, he is nearly 19" Aragorn said "and he was taken prisoner when he was 16"

Gimli swore in dwarfish "he seems older than that" he shook his head "poor lad"

Gandalf nodded "such an event will age you far past your years" he looked at the king "I see your concern Aragorn, and yes, I share the same" he paused "however I can do nothing unless he agrees to let me examine him"

Aragorn nodded "Legolas is speaking with him now" they all looked up as the door opened.

Legolas and Taelan walked into the room. Taelan's hands were shaking slightly as he took a breath; Legolas placed an encouraging hand on his son's shoulder. Taelan met Gandalf's eyes "I give my consent" he whispered.


	8. Chapter 8

**please take the poll on my profile page...please review**

**My thanks to Elvewen...I am for sure using at least one of the names you suggested...keep reading to see which one or ones**

Taelan sat in an arm chair facing the fire; forcing himself to breathe easy. Legolas stood off to the side; his hand resting on Taelan's shoulder. Gandalf came up behind the younger elf "Taelan, this will be rather uncomfortable, but I shall try to keep from hurting you"

Taelan nodded and took a breath.

Gandalf looked at Legolas "I am afraid that in order for me to read him, you will need to remove your hand" Legolas complied as Gandalf placed his hands on either side of Taelan's head "Keep your mind open and your thoughts clear. Do not try to hide anything"

Taelan's hands tightened on the chair as Gandalf's magic flowed into him; he closed his eyes as he breathing became slightly ragged. Gandalf frowned as things continued "Taelan, I need you to remember…remember everything that happened to you" he old wizard's eyes flicked toward the fire.

Legolas, Aragorn and Gimli watched as images flashed through the fire. A clearly younger Taelan as thrown to the floor; black spider webs of magic made him writhe in pain. His mouth open in a scream only heard by Gandalf as the shadow of another figure fell over him. The magic stopped and the younger Taelan's eyes flick toward his unseen captor; he spat a silent curse. The figure stepped forward and grasped Taelan; he held him to the wall by his throat.

Taelan gasped and his breathing became extremely ragged; the image shimmered and faded. "Legolas" Gandalf looked at the elf prince "call him back; I cannot break my hold until he has returned"

Legolas reached out and touched Taelan's shoulder "Taelan, return to us" he brushed his hair back "Open your eyes, ion nin"

Taelan gasped and his eyes flew open. His breathing was labored as he fell back exhausted "Ada?" he coughed

Legolas nodded as Gandalf removed his hands "You did well" he said gently "Sleep" he watched as Taelan closed his eyes and drifted off.

"Well, what did you find out?" Gimli asked

Gandalf shook his head "The darkness is spreading and he is losing the fight against it; if it doesn't consume him it is going to kill him"

Legolas' lip tightened "can your reverse it?"

Gandalf looked at him "If I know what spell or ritual the darkness is being used for, possibly. I need to know what Anvari did to him while you were there"

Legolas shivered "Anvari killed him" he said reluctantly "he drove a sword through his heart. Then brought him back using a spell" Legolas closed his eyes "he said 'nac tre senvaris' over and over"

Gandalf nodded "I feared as much"

Legolas stood quickly "what?" he asked as Aragorn placed a hand on his shoulder

Gandalf looked around the room "Anvari is turning him into a Servant of the Damned. It is a cult of elves who served the Witch-king; I though their kind had passed centuries ago" he gestured for the companions to take a seat "They are created by systematically destroying an elf. First their body and then their soul" He nodded to Taelan "His body was destroyed when his heart was pierced and his soul is slowly being overcome with darkness" he shook his head "these dreams he keeps having are no doubt Anvari attempting to weaken his ability to fight the darkness within him" Gandalf frowned "I thought the technique passed with the death of the Witch-king's priest 1000 years ago"

"Apparently not" Gimli said gruffly

Aragorn glanced at the Dwarf "how do we reverse it?"

Gandalf shook his head "we can't; he must be released by the one turning him"

Legolas' took a breath "Gandalf, is there any significance to him dream of killing his brother and me?"

Gandalf nodded "the final step is to murder those closest to you"

* *

Anvari stood on the balcony watching; his magic hiding concealing him and any sound he made. A smile played on his lips "Very good, Gandalf" he hissed as his eyes got dark " when his spirit fails, he will bleed" he looked at the sleeping figure "See what you are destined to become child" he muttered as he placed an image into Taelan's sleeping mind "see what you are going to do to those you care for"

"_Taelan?"Laslith walked through the hall of a dark building. He reached his handout and placed it on the shoulder of his brother "Is everything alright?" his brother turned. Laslith gasped and looked down; a knife was imbedded in his abdomen. He fell forward onto his elder brother._

_Taelan smiled as he caught him "Don't leave yet brother, we have much to do yet"_

"No!" Taelan woke with a gasp

"Yes" a voice hissed and a hand closed around Taelan's throat; Taelen clawed at the hand until a lack of air ceased his struggles. Anvari stepped back "Drey"

"Yes, Master" the creature scurried forward

"Take him back to the stronghold. I shall join you soon" And with that he turned and out of the room.

"Yes, Master" Drey answered as he picked up Taelen's unconscious form; in a flash of darkness they were gone.

Anvari slipped down the hall and quietly entered another room. An evil smiled played on his lips as his eyes fell on the form of the Prince of Mirkwood. Legolas sat in Aragorn's study; staring into the flames of the dying fire. Anvari smiled "how does it feel?"

Legolas shot to his feet and spun to face the intruder "Anvari" he hissed

Anvari smiled and bowed mockingly to the prince "Milord, it has been far too long"

"Why are you doing this?" Legolas whispered the dark elf walked over to the desk in the room.

"I figure that would be obvious" Anvari answered as he looked over the papers and scrolls on the desk "destroy Mirkwood and conquer Middle Earth" he smirked "the old wizard wasn't far off" he said

Legolas grit his teeth "release my son" he hissed

Anvari looked up to see Aragorn and Gimli run into the room "Make me" and with that he was gone

Legolas sighed and sank back into the chair as Aragorn and Gimli bombarded him with questions. "Ada!" Legolas looked up to see Laslith run into the room "Taelan is gone"

* *

Taelan moaned and slowly opened his eyes; he looked around and his eyes quickly adjusted to the darkness. A strange creature was crawling across the floor; muttering something. As his vision improved, Taelen could make out shallow indentations on the floor; the creature was adding to the indentations. "Seems our guest is awake" Anvari appeared in the room.

The creature looked up "Yes master" he said "and the carvings will be finished by nightfall" he said as he stood.

"Good" Anvari said he walked over to where Taelan was shackled to the wall "Hello Taelan" he said as he looked over the young elf "it is good to see you again" Taelan remained silent, but glared daggers at his captor; Anvari laughed "You still defy me; no matter, it will be over soon enough"

"I will not, join you" Taelen growled

Anvari laughed again "have you forgotten what I told you?" he leaned forward "you will become one with the darkness; it is impossible to resist this magic" he smirked "I will have the pleasure of watching you end the lives of you father and brother; their blood will seal everything"


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry about the wait...****please take the poll on my profile page...please review**

"Legolas, calm down" Aragorn said "you are no help to Taelan if you are not in your right mind"

Legolas shot a glare at his friend, then sighed "I am worried"

"And you have every right to be, but right now we need your help to find them" Aragorn said placing a hand on the prince's shoulder "Where would Anvari have taken him?"

Legolas shook his head "I do not know; his fortress was burned to the ground when we were rescued"

"But the fortress was in Mirkwood?" Gimli asked "Maybe he remained close"

Aragorn nodded "if he has a purpose he will not go far from where his work was. Where there any caves close to where you were kept"

Legolas nodded "several"

Gimli huffed "well than let us get a move on, this Anvari character will not wait for us to find him"

"Ada" Laslith walked into the room "I want to go with you"

Legolas shook his head "Laslith…"

"Adar he is my brother" Laslith exclaimed "I will not stay behind if he is in danger; do you doubt my skills as a warrior?"

Legolas sighed and placed a hand on his son's shoulder "I do not doubt you, Laslith. I know the power Anvari has and I do not want another son in jeopardy"

"Laslith shook his head "He has done so much for me, I cannot stand by and wait"

Legolas swallowed hard and looked at Aragorn. The Gondorian king stepped forward "Laslith, this is going to be very difficult. Anvari must be the one to release your brother" he paused "there is a chance the only way to save him will be to kill him"

"That chance has become smaller" Gandalf said "I have found an inscription that claims that if we destroy Anvari's magic, Taelan will be freed, but the longer we wait the more of him the darkness consumes and the more of him will be destroyed with the darkness" he looked at the two elves "he is beyond our help if he completes the final step"

Legolas' lips tighten and with a sigh he nodded; then he looked at Laslith "Come, let us bring your brother home"

* *

Anvari looked around the cavern he was in; the moonlight shown through the cave entrance and cast pale light on the shapes carved on the floor. "Drey" he called

"Yes master" the creature scurried forward

"It is time" he said, "bring me the amulet and the dagger" he ordered as he walked toward Taelan. He unshackled the younger elf and pushed him into the center of the carvings "on your knees" he growled. Talean slowly and defiantly complied, glaring at his captor the whole time.

"Master" Drey scurried forward and handed an amulet to Anvari. The dark elf took it and muttered something; the amulet started to glow an eerie green. He placed it around his neck and did the same to the dagger.

Anvari seized Taelan's right arm and placed the dagger against his wrist "brace yourself" with a swift, violent motion he cut into the young elf's skin.

Taelan gasped as the same was done to his left wrist. Fire burned in his veins as his blood fled his body and started filling the indentations on the floor around him. His strength quickly fled and he fell to the floor.

Anvari grasped his hair and pulled him to his knees "not yet" he said as he placed the tip of the dagger against Taelan's jugular vein. Taelan coughed as the tip was pressed into his neck; blood flooded his throat and the stream joined the rest of his blood on the ground. Anvari stepped back and watched as the red substance filled the indentations on the floor; he started muttering a dark language. The blood on the floor started glowing and slowly it started flowing back into Taelan's body.

Taelan coughed and closed his eyes "Forgive me


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey All, sorry about the long wait...one more chapter after this one...still working on the sequel and hopefully it will be ready to read by June...PLEASE REVIEW AND KEEP READING!!!**

Legolas and Laslith ran into the cave; Aragorn and Gimli had their hands full with the orcs that had attempted to stop them. Legolas slid to a stop "Taelan" he exclaimed at the sight of his eldest lying on the cave floor. He ran to Taelan's side and felt o his knees "Taelan" he turned his son over "come on son" he whispered.

Laslith scanned the cave for any sign of Anvari "Looking for me?"

Laslith spun and nocked an arrow "free my brother" he snarled

Anvari raised an eyebrow "does he want to be freed?"

Legolas gave a gasp of pain as a dagger was driven into his shoulder.

"Ada" Laslith called as Taelan pulled out the dagger and threw himself into combat with his father

"The amulet" Legolas said as he parried his son's blows; his wounded arm held close to his side.

Laslith caught sight of the glowing amulet and took aim; his arrow was deflected by the dark elf. A shriek sounded and Drey jumped at Laslith; the dark haired elf spun quickly and caught the creature with his sword, it fell to the ground lifeless.

Legolas fell back against the wall of the cave "Taelan" he shouted "Stop, this is not you"

"Yes it is" Taelan said "it is because you failed" he swung his dagger and knocked his father's weapon from his hand.

"Finish him, Taelan" Anvari hissed as he knocked Laslith aside with a blast of magic "seal what you have become"

"No" Laslith jumped up and attacked again

Anvari parried his blow and caught him by the throat "For a Tribe Elf you are quite a pest. I thought your kind was passive" he hissed as he pressed the younger elf against the wall

Legolas pressed himself against the wall "Talean" the blade pressed itself against his throat "son, I don't want to hurt you"

Taelan laughed "you are at my mercy, father, not the other way around" he smiled "give my regards to mother"

Legolas shot his good hand out and caught the handle of the dagger; a moment later Taelan gasped and looked down. The dagger he had been holding was imbedded in his abdomen. A choke was heard followed by a fit of coughing; Legolas looked up to see Laslith struggling to his feet. Anvari lay in a spreading pool of blood with Laslith's sword through his chest; his amulet cleaved in half.

Taelan looked back up and Legolas felt his heart nearly stop; Taelan's eyes no longer held the dark hatred they did a moment before. He gasped slightly as he fell to his knees; color fading from his blue eyes, leaving them a dull grey color. Legolas caught the younger elf as he fell, "Taelan" Legolas whispered as all emotion left his son's face. The elf prince instantly reached for Taelan's wrist and was relived to feel a strong pulse.

"Taelan?" Laslith fell to his knees beside them "What is wrong with him?"

Legolas shook his head as he eased the blade out of his son's abdomen and placed a makeshift bandage in its place. "We need to get him to Gandalf; quickly" he hissed as he irritated his hurt shoulder.

"Let me" Laslith lifted his brother into his arms; the elder elf looked at him in confusion as he was lifted from the floor.

Legolas stood and, without a second glance at the body of their enemy, he and his family left the cave.

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!**


	11. Chapter 11Final Chapter

**Alright all, this is the last chapter of this story. working on the sequel, maybe a prequel. Keep reaing, keep reviewing and thanks for sticking around.**

**The name Eruraviel belongs to Elvewen...Thanks for the suggestion.**

Legolas paced behind Gandalf as the wizard examined Taelan's emotionless form "just as I feared" Gandalf muttered as he stood "Legolas, you should sit down"

"What is it?" Legolas asked as Gandalf guided him from the room

"The darkness consumed much of his soul, Legolas. When the darkness in him was destroyed, it destroyed that part of him" Gandalf said "the Taelan you knew no longer exists"

"What are you saying?" Legolas asked

Gandalf sighed "his body still lives, but everything that made his Taelan has been destroyed by Anvari and it was stripped away when the dark left him"

"There is nothing we can do?" Legolas looked at his son's helpless form

Gandalf shook his head "No Legolas, I am afraid not"

Legolas sat down and placed his head in his hands "So my son is dead" he whispered "how am I going to explain this to Laslith?"

Gandalf placed his hand on Legolas' shoulder "he could recover" the wizard said "but he will never be the same elf you knew and loved; his soul is far to damage for him to return"

Legolas nodded and opened his mouth to say something.

"Ada?"

Legolas looked up "Laslith" he gasped in surprise

The dark-haired elf stepped slowly into the room; his eyes wide with disbelief "please, tell me it's not true" his voice quivering

Legolas shook his head "I cannot" his own voice breaking as he embraced his youngest.

Gandalf silent left the room in order to allow the family to grieve; after several minutes Legolas pulled away slightly "Come" he said with a voice still heavy with tears "Let us go be with your brother"

_"Laslith" a soft voice called his name, one he did not reconize "Laslith"_

_"Who is there?" the young elf shouted into the colorful mist around him; light flickered in pale streaks within the fog._

_"Eruraviel" the voice came again "Lady of Mirkwood"_

_Laslith gasped "You're..."_

_"Yes" Eruraviel replied as a figure materialized out of the mist "I am Taelan's mother" She smiled sadly "my son's essence is weak, Laslith, but he is still there" a window appeared in the mist and Eruraviel gestured for him to step forward; in the window was Taelan's sleeping figure "I need you to help him; my husband can only endure so much before he can no longer see the light that remains in our child's soul"_

_Laslith nodded slowly "what would you have me do milady?"_

_Eruraviel looked at him; her clear blue eyes cutting to the very depts of Laslith's soul "Do not give up on him" she answered "Promise me that you will not stop trying to call him back, for the day you do will be the day his spirit vanishes from existance"_

_Laslith met the gaze of the deceased Mirkwood princess "I promise"_

**The End**

**Thanks for reading...please review...Saywhat2000**


	12. Sneak Peek

**Alright all, still working on the sequel. Hit a slight snag but should be able to start posting chapters within the month. For now here is a taste of what is to come. Enjoy and Review!**

**From "The Search for Light"**

Legolas paced his study all night; trying to gather his thoughts. Did he blame Laslith for his brother's current state; even after everything his adopted son had been through? Taelan had rescued the young elf from slave traders, but not before he was forced to watch his parents murdered, his village destroyed and his people imprisoned like animals. He watched a complete stranger tortured in his place. He spent a third of his life as a prince of Mirkwood and two years ago he watched as his adopted brother tried to murder his adopted father and then fall into his current helpless state. He spent the past 2 years caring for Taelan and struggling to come to terms with what happened.

With a sigh the Lord of Mirkwood left his study and walked through the halls of his palace to his younger child's room. Laslith was sitting on the railing of his balcony; anger burning in his eyes as he staired off into the snow. "I don't blame you" he said gently

"I know" Laslith said bitterly "You don't have to"

"Do not blame yourself" Legolas said as he took a seat beside his adopted child "there was no other way"

Laslith grit his teeth "We can help him" Laslith hissed

Legolas sighed "Laslith, you cannot help him. We have tried, but there is nothing we can do"

Laslith shook his head "I cannot accept that" he whispered "not after..."

"Stop" Legolas said, a little harsher than he intended "your family was not your fault either"

"My parents are dead and my brother and sister are somewhere either dead or enslaved" Laslith sighed "almost everything I have ever loved has been ripped away from me"

Legolas placed a hand on his son's shoulder "Laslith, you are exhausted. Get some sleep"

Laslith shook his head "I'm going to stay here for a while" he looked up "May I be alone?"

Legolas sighed "Las..."

"Please" Laslith whispered "I just want to be alone"

Legolas sighed "alright" and then he left the room.

**Keep reading and look for "The Search for Light" (the sequel) and "A Mother's Sunset" (a prequel) **


	13. Sequel up!

**Hey all, the first chapter of the sequel is up! **

**Sorry for the wait. ~ saywhat2000**


End file.
